


Risk It All

by Alice_I_Clovis



Series: Fire in the Fate Moor [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: 离开这里，Camelot就成为了地图上的那一处墨迹，而不再是一处风景。离开Camelot，离开Merlin，他的过去就好像只是成为了Geoffrey无人问津堆满灰尘的族谱与年代表中的符号，而不再是一个人，也不再是一段真实经历与记忆。可能是由于他什么时候会从Camelot被赶出去的问题在他14岁时就滞留在他的脑袋里，所以这次真正意义上的独自离开就像是困扰许久的问题终于得到了一个答案，反而让他感觉到一种奇怪的坦然——这给了他修正一切的机会——如果他能再一次走入这座城堡，再一次靠近，甚至是走进这个归属地，他会依靠他自己——不是血统，不是姓氏，不是外表，不是其他任何人的善意——只是他自己。





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔初稿已完成，第二章为新加入部分。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。文章发布的序号大家看标题就可以，章节序号正在细化。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭）
> 
> ♔第二章第1篇本来是另一篇，但是有点担心造成误解，所以调整了一下顺序，调整到了第3篇~

第二章 Risk It All 义无反顾

 

Risk It All 义无反顾

歌手：Mono Inc.

专辑：Welcome to Hell

 

Born amongst the root of evil 出生在灾祸之源

Caught behind a wall of lies 桎梏于谎言构筑的城墙背后

Taught to be what you don't want to be 被逼成为自己所不想的

Lost beneath a world in ruins 迷失在废墟的苍穹之下

Told to be a child of crime 无奈成为罪恶之子

Forced to see what you don't want to see 不得不看着这世界发生的不幸

 

Holy rain 神圣的雨啊

Kindred souls 相似的灵魂啊

Take this heart and make it whole again 捡起来，修补这满目苍夷的心

 

Even if we break even if we fade 即使我们会心碎，会消失

Even if it was for just one day 哪怕只能维持一天

Even if we creep even if we crawl 即使我们潜行，我们爬行

We have to risk it all 我们义无反顾

Even if we lie even if we lose 即使我们说谎，我们失去

Even if it was for just one day 哪怕只能维持一天

Even if we fail even if we fall 即使我们失败，我们跌倒

We have to risk it all 我们义无反顾

 

Lost beneath a world in ruins 迷失在废墟的苍穹之下

Told to be a child of crime 无奈成为罪恶之子

Forced to dream what you don't want to dream 不得不梦着不想梦的

 

Holy rain 神圣的雨啊

Kindred souls 相似的灵魂

Take this heart and make it whole again 捡起来，修补这满目苍夷的心

 

Even if we break even if we fade 即使我们心碎，我们消失

Even if it was for just one day 哪怕只能维持一天

Even if we creep even if we crawl 即使我们潜行，我们爬行

We have to risk it all 我们义无反顾

Even if we lie even if we lose 即使我们说谎，我们失去

Even if it was for just one day 哪怕只能维持一天

Even if we fail even if we fall 即使我们失败，我们跌倒

We have to risk it all 我们义无反顾

 

（这里歌词和网易版的区别：

①kindred soul直译为“相似的灵魂”，网易版“志同道合的人”；

②fall这里翻译为“跌倒”网易版为“被捕”）

 

 

\------------------------------ 1 -----------------------------

 

 

　　Arthur并不抵触送行，只是现在站在面前的送行的队伍根本没有任何实际意义——这使得这次送行成为了当前最耽误时间的麻烦。

　　这支送行队伍如此令人不快，不仅是因为Merlin没有出现在这里——事实上，肉眼可见，Camelot王储的送行队伍比平时几乎少了半打——不包括Merlin，毕竟他平时也从不会送行，他总是跟王储一起去；也不包括Morgana，因为她总是因为失眠而比别人都起床更晚——真正缺席的是——那些熟识的骑士们。

　　Kay回家探望母亲，带着很多礼物和行李，天没亮就动身了。

　　Leon爵士凌晨得到消息，昨天傍晚时分，周围的某个村子遭受到棕熊的袭击，他在天亮前就和Tristan爵士、Bedivere爵士以及Percival爵士一同离开了Camelot。如果不是因为今天要出发去寻找三叉戟的话，Arthur完全肯定此时自己是和他们在一起。

　　除了这两个可以接受的理由外——Lamorak爵士和Gwaine爵士——居然会由于宿醉无法出席。如果不是Gaheris——Gwaine诚实到愚蠢的弟弟——Arthur怀疑自己也会被Ector爵士给国王含糊地用来某些解释混乱的指派命令的话给弄晕。Arthur看到Gaheris的时候他正躲在台阶侧面的石像旁边，在大家说话时小心翼翼地用既羞愧又紧张的眼神观望着他们，当他看到Arthur走近时，就好像秘密被人发现后忏悔般一股脑儿全说了出来；Arthur只能告诉这个男孩，这件事无关紧要，并叮嘱他保守秘密——很难想象国王会因为他的诚实而赦免他哥哥Gwaine的这种涉嫌侮辱王室的罪名。

　　Gwaine是新来的骑士，Arthur不会跟他计较，他是在自己家族的城堡里长大，家里无可避免的宠溺给他养成的坏习惯不是能立刻改掉的，他还需要时间学习宫廷礼节，变得更像个骑士。

　　至于Lamroak爵士，他比Arthur年长五岁，是他们之间枪术最一流的，这导致了他和大家都有一些距离——尤其是Arthur。因为他的枪术无人能及，不出意外完全可以战胜王储，然而这不是国王想看到的——所以他每一次都只能勉强的假装失败——Arthur自然也不会有什么好心情。

　　Arthur还没办法因为两个并不亲密的人没有来给他送行就给他人定罪——他甚至没有办法因为这种小事而生气——他们在继续自己的生活，这难道有错吗？任何一个国家的国王或者王储，他们的离开没有对这个国家以及人民的生活产生影响，这难道不是证明这个国家的稳定吗？而另一方面，任何一个人的离开没有对他周围的人产生影响，让他人忘记送别，这难道不是因为这个人还没有得到他人真正的尊重吗？他当然不会生气，他只是心情有点复杂。

　　冗长枯燥的演讲词结束后，国王抬抬手示意他可以上路了，Arthur对国王行礼。

　　“你不能去那里，Arthur！”Arthur还没起身，就听见了Morgana近乎尖叫的声音。

　　“怎么回事，Morgana？”国王带着疑虑和愤怒注视着这个突然从宫殿跑出来，刚睡醒的，头发乱糟糟的养女。他从未见过Morgana表现出不理智，不注重仪表的样子。

　　“那把三叉戟会给Camelot带来灾难，”Morgana推开骑士们，冲过去拉住正要上马的Arthur的衣服，Bors爵士快步跟在她身后，“Don't go there, Arthur, please. ”

　　她的脸上毫无血色，额头上满是汗水，眼睛因恐惧而睁得几乎要裂开。Arthur难以想象会是什么让这个往往比男人还有勇气的姐姐吓成这样。

　　“也许你还需要再睡一觉，孩子？”Bors爵士试探着问。

　　Uther用眼神示意Agravaine爵士过去。

　　“我不是个孩子了！”Morgana怒气冲冲地回头瞪了Bors爵士一眼，年长的骑士往后缩了一下。

　　“可能你只是做了个噩梦，My Lady，”Agravaine爵士走过去抓住她的肩膀。

　　“不仅仅是梦！”Morgana冲身后的Agravaine反驳着，挣开了他的手，“是一场灾难！”

　　“Morgana，”Arthur看到了Uther警告他不要懦弱动摇的眼神，同时又有一个骑士朝Morgana走去，他再不说些什么就只能任由国王处理了，他无奈地说，“别再开玩笑了，你的诅咒向来都没什么用。”

　　“你难道认为我是故意想要诅咒你吗？”Morgana的惊恐轻易地被转化为愤怒，双手紧紧抓着裙摆，上身前倾，整个身体剧烈颤抖着，“如果你不放弃这次行动，你的傲慢将会害死我们所有人！”

　　“随便你怎么说，Morgana，”Arthur地大声说，挣开Morgana抓着他的衣服的手，迅速上马。

　　Bors爵士和另一个年轻的骑士一人一边抓住了Morgana的胳膊和肩膀，担心她会受伤而不敢用力。这反而让她差点挣脱了两次。

　　“你会后悔的！Arthur Pendragon！”Morgana的——真正的——诅咒声很快就消失了。

　　“但愿Morgana小姐不是受到了什么邪恶女巫的诅咒，”Ector爵士在国王身后夸张地用开玩笑的口吻说，“否则今天大家几乎都要把她错当成女巫了。”其他骑士们也都跟着笑了起来。

　　“也许她是受到了Emrys影响。”Agravaine爵士脸上堆着笑，看着Ector爵士与国王，气氛瞬间阴沉了起来。

　　“影响她做修女吗？”Ector爵士的笑声更大了，“如果我们的Lady Morgana再不结婚的话，我打赌，肯定是Emrys从修道院带来的的禁欲观点影响了她。”

　　这一次国王也跟着无奈地笑了起来，“该上路了，Arthur。”

　　“我会把那把三叉戟带回Camelot，陛下。”Arthur调转马头，夹了下马腹，让马带着他尽可能快地逃离那个政治的漩涡。

　　他实在想不出会是什么让那个不可一世却又无比精明的姐姐变成今早这样。

　　但愿Morgana的精神状况不会真的出现了问题。

　　 

　　城外南部的山坡是这条朝南方向的道路上最后一处可以看到Camelot城的地方——也是他人生中第一次看到Camelot城的地方。

　　Arthur在山坡上停下来，注视着这座城堡——他已经不能更熟悉的画面。他不知道这是否是他最后一次看到这幅景象，就像他18岁时第一次参加真正意义上的战争以为Merlin没有在他身边的那时一样。他还能记得14岁时的面对着这幅画面，在林中只有这几处独特的位置才能看到的城堡——他的归属地——那时他只感到陌生而紧张；当19岁那年从北方的战场上回来，他看到了城堡如太阳般从北面的平原上冉冉升起的壮丽景象——他曾见过无数次的另一副场景，却并没有让他觉得熟悉——直到次日他在这座山坡看到眼前是这幅场景，他才终于意识到自己已经回到了Camelot。

　　而他现在——第一次也是唯一一次，在Merlin不在身边的情况下，看到这幅画面——他却奇怪地没有任何感觉，甚至没有每次巡逻看到时的那种熟悉，却也不是14岁初次见到的陌生。

　　离开这里，Camelot就成为了地图上的那一处墨迹，而不再是一处风景。

　　离开Camelot，离开Merlin，他的过去就好像只是成为了Geoffrey无人问津堆满灰尘的族谱与年代表中的符号，而不再是一个人，也不再是一段真实经历与记忆。

　　可能是由于他什么时候会从Camelot被赶出去的问题在他14岁时就滞留在他的脑袋里，所以这次真正意义上的独自离开就像是困扰许久的问题终于得到了一个答案，反而让他感觉到一种奇怪的坦然——这给了他修正一切的机会——如果他能再一次走入这座城堡，再一次靠近，甚至是走进这个归属地，他会依靠他自己——不是血统，不是姓氏，不是外表，不是其他任何人的善意——只是他自己。

 

　　地图显示他需要先抵达涅姆顿巨石（Great Stones of Nemeton）[注1]——Camelot的最南端——这大概需要4-5天的时间。[注2]那里有一条西南方向的小路，在小路与水流相交的地方会有一处悬崖，渔人王国就在悬崖上方，而那条水流形成一个闭合的圈，将渔人王国环绕其中，比起天然形成的河流，更像是人工修建的护城河。事实上这张地图确实有些奇怪，这里并不靠近海边，附近也没有什么湖泊，据Arthur所知，Camelot东南部的地下水也并不丰沛，即便是修建这样一条护城河，也是一件相当费力的工作，而Camelot建成至今，几乎从未有过这样庞大的工程。不过Arthur马上就把疑虑抛之脑后——毕竟比没有一滴水的荒漠要强。

　　为了减轻马的负担，他带的干粮并不多——只是为了特殊的情况做准备。食物向来都不是什么问题，在路上他可以靠狩猎或者捉鱼填饱肚子，没有Merlin怨恨的眼神他可能会发挥更好一些。他是不会为自己不是素食主义者感到愧疚的，毕竟，任何人都有死去的一天，人的躯体也终会化为尘埃，会成为植物的养料，而植物又将喂养动物，所有的生命不都是这样延续下去的吗？这挺公平的。

　　接着Merlin肯定会嘲笑他说，“公平？你为什么不去找一个体型和你差不多大的动物徒手一对一决斗，如果你被吃了我想你也不会抱怨的。”

　　Em…

　　Merlin…

　　这不能怪他，都是这些自然景象不断提醒他——那些澄澈的蓝色的湖泊，那些挺拔的葱翠的树木，那些鲜艳的红色的玫瑰，还有那些冷清的洁白的月光，甚至是那些不停跳进脑海的关于精灵的故事——不仅仅只是提醒着他的外表；至于那些匍匐于地表曲折蜿蜒的河流，肆意伸展其广袤与绿意的草原，在深紫色幕布上熠熠发光的繁星，在地平线或者山头不断升降的太阳——他想把这一切都展示给Merlin——即使Albion对他来说并不是一个新鲜的地方，即使他曾跟随King Aurelius走遍Camelot的每一处角落，见过Camelot的每一种景象——他仍想这么做——这些一成不变的却又永远在改变的景象如何才能让人生厌呢？

　　Merlin肯定会说，只有幼稚的小孩子才会为日出而感到惊喜。

　　Merlin. Again. 

　　他必须停下来，否则Merlin这个名字就要变成那些咏叹调里不断重复的感叹词了。他可没有Sir Tristan那么多愁善感，那位高贵的骑士能把他倾慕的爱尔兰公主编进那些音乐中，但是Arthur根本无法想象这种事情发生在自己身上会有多么可怕——是的，相当可怕，根本超越了滑稽的范畴。于是在炎炎烈日下他打了个冷颤。

　　Arthur不自觉地夹了下马腹，让马加快了速度。他只想快点抵达，这样或许他就可以早点回去。

　　 

　　在Arthur旅途的第四天，他终于穿越了巴洛尔森林（Forest of Balor）[注3]，来到了平原。涅姆顿巨石就在这片平原的尽头，他很快就要抵达渔人王国了。

　　仔细回想，这一路上他并没有遇到什么阻碍，没有怪兽，没有女巫，没有德鲁伊——除了打猎比较难之外。而现在，这片平原在目力所及的范围内也没有什么危险的存在，只有粗犷的风在耳边的呼呼声，以及草叶相互摩挲着发出的沙沙声。

　　只是Arthur还来不及松口气，一只庞然大物突然出现在他的头顶。那巨大生物投下的阴影完全覆盖了Arthur和他的马。他的马似乎受到了惊吓，加速奔跑起来。Arthur抬起头，看到了那个生物，那个本应只存在于传说中的——他的家族纹章上的——龙。

　　Arthur勒住缰绳，让马停了下来，他不想表现地像是一个逃跑的猎物——这只会让狩猎者加速攻击。也许它只是路过，Arthur自我安慰着，但这自欺欺人的想法马上就破碎了——巨龙在他头顶盘旋了起来。

　　这是一片平原，他根本无处可躲，他只有寄希望于这只龙对自己失去兴趣，否则他就只能依靠自己的剑术与经验了。他左手紧紧攥着缰绳，右手紧握着剑柄。

　　巨龙在盘旋两圈后，毫无征兆地俯冲下来。

　　巨龙的速度完全超过了Arthur所能做出的最坏的猜测，他根本来不及拔出剑，也来不及驱赶马匹，在他能清晰看到巨龙腹部的深色皮肤的褶皱时，他正本能地从马上飞快地翻身跳下去，紧接着龙尾低低地扫过马背，又朝天空中飞去。

　　依据经验，这个生物大概很快就要进行第二轮攻击。他需要他的剑——刚才跳下马时掉在了距离他不过一步之遥的草地上。

　　巨龙扑楞了两下翅膀，再次快速俯冲下来，与此同时，Arthur迅速扑向他的剑，紧接着在侧边的草地上一连翻身打了几个滚儿，避开了攻击。

　　这一次他看清了巨龙的利爪——如鸟类在飞行时紧贴着肚子，而不是在抓捕猎物时有伸长的迹象——这只龙似乎只是在恶劣地捉弄他，并不是想抓住他。

　　该死的！Arthur心里诅咒着，这种捉弄让他感到一种近乎受辱的愤怒。他的伯父曾杀死过两只龙，为他的家族赢取了Pendragon的称号，他决不会退缩，决不会允许自己家族的荣誉与传统——杀死龙，保护人民——毁在自己手里。如果必须战斗，那就至死方休。

　　可是巨龙缓缓落在了他的前方，慢慢收起了翅膀，似乎不准备再表现出那种攻击性的行为。

　　Arthur从草地上站起来，足够近的距离让他去仔细观察这个生物——一只庞大古老的双足飞龙——粗糙的青灰色皮肤上布满深刻的褶皱，双翼就像被放大了无数倍的蝙蝠翅膀，只是更加雄壮有力。

　　巨龙侧过身子，黄色的眼珠滚动着，鼻子喷出硫磺味的气体，脖子微微伸向Arthur。

　　Arthur呆站在原地，本能地握着剑柄，尽量不让自己去看巨龙的嘴巴与爪子。它并没有发动攻击，它的眼神不是攻击性的，更像是一种厌恶或者说是审视。Arthur不舒服地吞咽了一下，如果它不是想攻击的话，它为什么要拦住他的路呢？这会不会是某个女巫的可怕的令人出现幻觉的诅咒？

　　“你是Arthur Pendragon。伟大的永恒之王……”比起肯定句，这句话更像是疑问句。巨龙眯起了它的黄眼睛，它的声音像是来自某个古老而且喑哑的风箱，

　　没有人告诉过他龙居然还会说话！居然还是Albion的语言！更可怕的是他居然还听出了讽刺的语气，Arthur一时有点吃不消——到底是他疯了还是这个世界疯了。

　　“你是聋子还是哑巴？”巨龙见他没有回答，把头转向Arthur，不耐烦地提高了音量，“还是你只是吓得说不出话了？”

　　“我是Arthur Pendragon，”Arthur用他能发出的最镇定的声音回答，“但我不是国王。”

　　“I really hope so. ”巨龙的眼睛转了转，继续审视着他。

　　“You knew my name. ”Arthur干巴巴地说。该死的礼节！难道要问这个生物的名字吗？这个——龙——他有名字吗？应该是“他”而不是“它”吗？他深信这个生物刚才心里嘲讽了他——它刚才的眼神简直就要笑了——如果龙真的会笑的话——God，他可能已经疯了！

　　“没错。”巨龙缓缓地说，继续谨慎地审视着他。

　　“你挡住了我的路。”Arthur干巴巴地说，“看起来是故意的。”

　　“绝对是故意的。”巨龙斜过眼角看他，嘲讽的语气，但是他不确定一只龙是否具备讽刺的能力。

　　它应该不是想杀了他，否则刚才他还在马背上它就可以做到了。难道要问这只龙是不是想跟他谈谈——这简直就是个笑话。“我希望你能让开，我不想伤害你，”Arthur努力让自己站得笔直，至少在勇气上不能输。

　　龙居然真的会笑！

　　巨龙的笑声就像是愉快的不停抽拉的古老的风匣——真是个糟糕的比喻，只是Arthur此时已经想不出更贴切的形容了。

　　巨龙在一阵大笑后接着说，“那么，你要去哪里呢——不想伤害我的Pendragon？”

　　“渔人王国。”Arthur干巴巴地说，“在涅姆顿巨石的西南方。”

　　“那是人类已不能再到达的坟冢。”Merlin曾经使用的形容。巨龙说着动了动尾巴，“你为什么要去那里。”

　　“我要带回海神尼普顿的三叉戟，”Arthur如实回答，他没什么可隐瞒的，况且他也不想知道惹怒这只巨龙会有什么后果。

　　“你真的知道你为什么要去那里？”巨龙再次眯起了眼睛。

　　就像是个谜语，Arthur耐着性子回答，“我想我刚才已经告诉你了。”

　　“你这个蠢货！”巨龙终于把脸正面对着他，口中喷出的硫磺味的热浪几乎要让Arthur窒息了，“Arthur Pendragon，你知道那把三叉戟的价值吗？”

　　“它是一件神的武器，”Arthur感到一阵不安，努力让自己站在原地，“它曾属于我的伯父，属于我的家族。”他有资格，同时也有义务把它带回去。

　　“你为什么要那把三叉戟？”巨龙的头又向前伸了伸，鼻孔中喷出的硫磺味的气体再度让Arthur不得不屏息几秒，他仍努力靠意志力不让自己退后一步。

　　“The King needs it to protect Camelot and people. ”Arthur沉着地说。Camelot——这个词总能给他无穷的勇气。

“From whom？”巨龙的黄眼睛流露出一种狡黠的危险。

“任何企图伤害他们的人。”Arthur尴尬地说。

　　“就是这样？”巨龙抬起一个眼皮——他没有眉毛，只能抬起一只眼皮——但那种半信半疑带着嘲讽的大小眼绝对不是正常的表情——如果龙真的能有正常的表情的话。

　　“就是这样。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

　　几秒后，那只古老的风匣又爆发出一阵大笑，“I almost thought you wanted to kill Emrys. ”

　　真是个糟糕到极致的猜测，一阵不安再次袭来，Arthur谨慎地绷紧下巴，“我为什么要那么做？”

　　“看来你还什么都不知道，年轻的Pendragon，”巨龙收起笑容，讽刺的目光让Arthur感到一丝恼怒，他们拒绝告诉他任何事情，却总是因为他不知道而讽刺他。巨龙接着说，“我可以帮助你到达渔人王国，Pendragon，但是你必须答应我几个条件。”

　　“一个交易。”Arthur干巴巴地说。交易，没错，任何与魔法有关的事情都是交易。

　　“随便你怎么说，”巨龙眯起眼睛，“拥有你想要的三叉戟的渔人王国就在那个悬崖上面，我可以送你过去。”巨龙抖了抖他那具有诱惑力的翅膀。

　　“我不需要你的帮助，也不会接受你的交易。”Arthur说着翻身上了马，这只古老又古怪的庞大生物拦住他的去路只是为了一个交易——谁知道这背后有着多大的阴谋——尤其是这种主动送上门的。Arthur向来都不喜欢送上门的交易——就像那些弄臣用阿谀奉承来换取君主或者王储一瞬的好感一样——往往都是换了名字的利用和愚弄。

　　“你真的比Emrys所描述的还要傲慢。”巨龙不满地眯起眼睛，注视着Arthur。

　　“如你所见。”Arthur干巴巴地说。Merlin曾经给这个生物描述自己有多傲慢——Merlin认识这只巨龙，Merlin给这只巨龙描述他，Merlin描述着他的傲慢——Arthur说不清这是什么感觉，就好像他吃了一个凉透了的香草烤鸡一样——他不是不开心，但绝对会比吃了一块凉透了的羊排更难过。

　　“你一定会回来接受我的提议，Pendragon. ”巨龙压抑着愤怒，看着Arthur骑马绕过他的翅膀，“我会在这里等你。”

　　“那你就要失望了。”Arthur看着它的尾巴大声说——他不能回头去看这只生物的尾巴之外的其他部分，否则他绝对无法发出这么大声音了。

　　“你以为我是为了你吗，该死的Pendragon？”巨龙的尾巴向一边扫了过去——它转身了——这不是个好兆头。

　　Arthur夹了下马腹，让马加速飞奔起来。

　　他的预感是对的，他的身后传来一阵滚烫的热浪，他的马嘶叫了一声后疯狂地增加了速度。他甚至看见了从身边飘过的火星——巨龙喷出的火差点就把他给烧了，这似乎更印证了一个结论——King Aurelius杀死巨龙的壮举绝对是正义的，是值得被永远铭记的。

　　在他的马放缓了速度后，他翻身下马检查了一下马的情况和马身上为数不多的行李，马尾有一些焦痕，但是并不严重，行李也基本没有损失，只有一个装着他铠甲的背包被火星烫出了几个小窟窿——这都可以忽略不计。

　　当他再次骑上马，他很快就看到了涅姆顿巨石。他顺利找到了那条小径，又沿着小径看到了河流，穿越了漫长旅途的横向距离，如今他离最后的目的地只剩下了纵向距离。

　　他借着落日深红色的光芒，仔细观察着面前的峭壁。岩石的表面又高又抖，但他很快就发现了一些粗糙狭窄的呈Z型不断曲折上升的石阶，如果没有这些石阶他可能根本就不知道要从哪里开始攀爬。

　　天色已经变暗了，况且一天的骑行也已经耗费了他的不少体力，他决定等待第二天早上再动身。

 

　　第二天黎明时分，玫瑰红的天空投射下来的暖色光芒被平静的水面反射到他的脸上。艰难的一天正式开始了。

　　Arthur随身只带了匕首、麻绳、水壶和一些干粮。他放开了马，不出意外的话，等他回来的时候这匹训练有素跟随多年的战马还会在这里等他。

　　粗糙的石阶还没到半山腰就消失了，接下来的是一段就连山羊都过不了的窄路。时不时地，巨石和地表裸露的岩石还会把路隔开，大多数时候，这条小路本身就是全部暴露在岩石表面的。

　　随着不断向上行进，风变得越来越大。到中午太阳高悬的时候，他终于伸手抓到了那棵还算健壮的树——他之前看到时甚至怀疑那是天使伸出的手臂。这颗树是从峭壁的一条黑暗幽深的裂缝里长出的，所以它和峭壁之间形成了一个向上的夹角，他抬头看到这里距离顶峰还有不少的距离，也许是一半——他攀爬太久，没有办法很好地估算距离，但这里他必须要休息一下了，至少他目力所及之处已经没有另一个可供他逗留的较为安全的地方。

　　他用绳子把自己和树进行了简单的固定，喝了一些水，吃了一点干粮，在这期间他谨慎地不让自己看下面。

　　在短暂的休息后，他感觉四肢的力量已经恢复了一些，便把水壶和干粮再次挂在皮带上，收起绳子，小心地移动重心，趴在峭壁上，再次开始攀爬。也许就像Kay抱怨的那样，Merlin总会给他使用一些最珍贵的药材，所以他的耐力和恢复力往往都比其他人要强一些。

　　是的，绝对是这样的——这种连一个鸟窝一只飞鸟都没有的陡峭的峭壁决不是任何人都能爬上去的——但他不是任何人——他是得到全Albion最强大的法师的特殊照顾的那一个。

　　在暖橙色的夕阳到来时，Arthur正爬过最后几块岩石和杂草。他攀上最后的一块岩石，肘部压在了平整的平面上，翻身把自己送了上去。

　　当他终于躺在了一块平坦柔软的草地上，他精疲力竭地想，这场攀登完全比持续一整天的骑士训练还要可怕十倍。

　　然而还不到一秒，Arthur就怀疑自己被魔法迷惑了——他的左手边是更高的岩石和峭壁，他看向右手——他爬上悬崖的方向——河流。

　　难道这一切只是一场噩梦？

　　如果这真的是梦的话，那么这个梦是从哪里开始的？

　　Arthur身体僵硬，他愣愣地看着右手边的河流，那些在夕阳——也许是夕阳，他不能完全肯定这不是晨曦——下方交叠着银色的深红色光芒不停闪烁，让他想起了那些在战场上覆盖着的薄薄的血雾的剑锋挥舞时发出的光芒。

　　一条柔软的舌头舔了舔他的脸——那是他的马。Arthur坐起身，摸了摸忠诚的坐骑的鬃毛，如果它会说话，也许他还可以问问它现在到底是早上还是傍晚。

　　他很快就想起了那只诡异的巨龙——即使它并不友好，即使它是为了交易而来——这是他离开Camelot后几天内见到的第一个人会说话的存在——也是他这辈子见到的第一个会说人类语言的非人类。

　　这似乎是一个希望，但是一提到交易就让他感到厌恶。

　　接着，他在草地上发现了一些干粮的碎屑——这是他在爬上那棵树时候掉下来的——他真的曾经攀爬过这面峭壁，他没有发疯，也没有产生幻觉。

　　即使他不想和他做什么交易，但也许这只生物可以告诉他这个峭壁到底是怎么回事。

　　如果不去找那只龙做交易的话，他只剩下两个糟糕的选择——由于Uther那没有三叉戟就不能回去的暗示，事实上他只剩下最后一个选择——走遍Albion找到答案——决不是返回Camelot从Merlin那里问清楚情况。

　　想到这里，想到他可能再也见不到Camelot与Merlin——他的一切希望与救赎，一种荒凉的虚无感从Arthur心底升起。他并没有像他在Camelot时想象自己某天在这种处境时以为自己能做到的那么坦然，这种摇摇欲坠的恐惧比他在峭壁上时更甚——峭壁下面是河流，土地以及死亡，而现在他的面前的深渊里空无一物，只剩下虚无。

　　可能真的如Merlin所说——他真的是世界上最大的傻瓜——如果不是那些路途危险而可怕的暗示，如果不是Merlin看上去那么瘦弱，如果不是他太希望Merlin能在那些厚厚的城墙后面享受安全——是的，他才不会在乎Morgana的恐吓或者那些骑士的规矩——他会厚颜无耻地带上Merlin——那么现在的他就绝对不会是现在这样被世界抛弃的，站在悬崖边的孤零零的一个人。

　　沿着峭壁一侧吹来的一阵风，就像一只无形的手，似乎企图把他直接推入那个深渊。

　　他不会让这种事发生的！

　　永远不会！

　　他要返回去找这只龙——他必须去找这只龙。

　　他不会再继续去想这件事，他也不会再多浪费时间去看那个深渊一眼。

Arthur即刻翻身上马，朝涅姆顿巨石方向用最快的速度赶去。

 

 

TBC

=================

 

注释：

 

注1：涅姆顿巨石Great Stones of Nemeton

Great Stones of Nemeton- A circle of standing stones used as a location of worship in the time of the Old Religion. (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon)

古宗教时期用作礼拜场所的一圈立石。（S05E03乌瑟·彭德拉贡的死亡之歌）

地图显示是在Camelot的最南部。

 

注2：关于时间的计算：

[注1]和[注3]内容均来自BBC卡梅洛特官方地图，这里对渔人王国的地理位置进行了重新设定，原剧位置是在Camelot以北，实际上已经超出Camelot的边界，属于Elmet “The Perilous Lands” 。这里设定的位置后文会解释清楚。时间的推算是参考了AO3上一篇详细的说明。链接

Camelot从北到南大约有100英里，Camelot城距巨石阵的直线距离大概有75-80英里，其中有三分之一的路程是森林（主要是计算了Forest of Brechfa的面积，路程中另一处森林Forest of Balor需要和山地一起另算），还有两处山地（Ridge of Chemary以及Mountains of Isgaard）

地图上的Forest of Balor标注很小，实际上是覆盖了整个Mountains of Isgaard。这里单独再说一下这座山脉：

Mountains of Isgaard- A mountain range that lies between Camelot and the Forests of Balor. According to Gaius, few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard ever came back alive. (The Poisoned Chalice, Official BBC Map of Camelot)

伊斯加尔德山-位于卡梅洛特和巴洛尔森林之间的山脉。根据Gaius的说法，几乎没有人能活着回来。(S01E04花之毒，BBC卡梅洛特官方地图)

按照每天骑马10小时计算，马匹只带人无其他负重的，马在良好地形的极限速度大概在平均40 miles/day，如Mountains of Isgaard这种森林山地是最慢的，速度大概15 miles/day，一般山地速度是20 miles/day，一般草原速度是25 miles/day.

所以这里从Camelot穿越Forest of Brechfa 需要一天多的时间，剩下的大半天时间他会穿过一大片地势较好的平原到达Ridge of Chemary，从这里穿越Mountains of Isgaard大概可能需要2天时间。由于巨石阵距离Forest of Balor不远，不会花费太多时间。至于负重对马匹速度的影响，Merlin之前有给他的盔甲减轻重量，所以假设Arthur速度再快一些，每天骑行超过10小时，那么他从Camelot抵达巨石阵最快也是需要4天时间。

笔者查询了一些资料，每天骑马时间10小时是较为专业的时间分配。在这里故事时间是在7月底-8月，Camelot的日照时间大概在15.5小时/天，除去休息时间，这里依然不是极限速度，但是有经验的骑手为了维持体力，保证能够随时战斗，以及马匹的状况，所能选择这样的时间分配已经算是较重视速度了。

 

注3：巴洛尔森林Forest of Balor

Forest of Balor- A vast wooded area past the Mountains of Isgaard. (The Poisoned Chalice, Official BBC Map of Camelot)

越过伊斯加德山脉的一个广阔的森林地区。（S01E04花之毒，BBC卡梅洛特官方地图）


End file.
